Save Me
by DarkRosez
Summary: jo's life has suddenly started working out, life's great but she secretly carries baggage from the past...guilt. She use to be the perfect angel but everything changed 4 years ago why? Jo doesn't know it yet but she needs to be saved, who will save her?
1. Looking back

**Hey guys it's Michaela so this is my first GLC story and I love the pairing Jabe but they are little of these stories and most of them don't get finished so I'd like to try it. This story's kinda lame but I'm tired so give me a break the next chapter will be better PM me with any ideas cause it's not just my story it's ours and review.**

* * *

><p>It was another great day at school, the sun shined, there was a substitute, hot Heather had chicken pox, life was good what else could a twelve year old ask for?<p>

It was strange but for some reason since recently Jo's life was perfectly in order. She fought less, she found smarter nerds to do her homework, her sister Julie barely hogged the bathroom and Kit moved. She couldn't help but wonder why? Was there some mysterious force causing good? Did she have a guardian angel? Was it good karma coming back for all the times she decided not to give Gabe a wedgie?

"What up stupid" said Jo Keener

As usually she'd end her day with giving Gabe her Algebra homework, it was a ritual. Gabe wasn't the smartest of the bunch but Math was his specialty and though he'd never admit it due to his 'bad boy' and 'troublemaker' reputation he was sort of a nerd.

"What do you want Jo?" asked Gabe bitterly

"Here's my Algebra homework, my nerd Craig can't pick it up today he's getting his braces removed, so I'll be over at 4 have it done by then" said Jo swiftly

" No" said Gabe sharply

"What did you just say?" asked Jo, getting a temper.

"Jo I'm tired of doing your homework, since I started doing you're Algebra home work I've been failing algebra!" shouted Gabe

"Gabe it doesn't work like that, you see Gabe; if you don't do my homework, you break the happy cycle, if you break the happy cycle I'll break your arm" said Jo crazily

Gabe stared at her in horror, how could someone so small be so intimidating. He had to admit she was kind of pretty but man was she crazy. Then again that was one of the things he liked about her.

"Okay fine! But it's the last time Jo the last time!" said Gabe finally giving up

He didn't see any reason to argue with Jo, it would just cause violence and she'd win because she's a girl and he can't hit back and the fact that she was a level three black belt didn't help.

"Good, see you later Stupid" said Jo she picked up her back pack and skipped away

Life was good, why live the hard way when you can have it easy, If you had the choice of having people do your homework wouldn't you take it? That's exactly what Jo Keener did. Sure some days she felt guilty but that was a small price she was willing to take. She was sure that without these kids she'd probably be in middle school forever and she was just dying to graduate.

Jo wasn't always this mean and tuff once she was a nice and sweet completely defenseless but everything changed four years ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

"_Jo get that mutt out of here!" shouted Jenna_

_Jenna was a tall, free spirited but at the same time shallow cheerleader. She had golden hair that matched the sun and eyes as blue as the Ocean, she often picked on Jo and criticized her for her love of animals._

"_Jenna please I saw it on the street abandoned and homeless" pleaded Jo_

_Everyone loved Jo, her heart was pure and she lived to love, that is everyone expect Jenna._

"_Forget it brat don't try to bribe me, you know if I don't want it then mom isn't going to make you keep it so ha" said Jenna proudly, she had made a good point, even though Jenna was mean she was still her mother's favorite being the eldest. Mrs. Keener had two other children but saw Jenna as her baby, her angel, the perfect princess, the truth was Jenna was the opposite of that._

_She was failing school, she drank alcohol, even smoke pot once. Of course she blamed the alcohol and pot on her friends and blamed the failing school on teachers and believed her._

"_Jenna have a heart" said Jo_

"_I do have a heart it's just not beating" Jenna mocked_

"_Technically if your heart wasn't beating you'd be dead" said Jo_

"_You're such a nerd, why can't you be more like Julie" said Jenna meanly_

"_I'm not a nerd" said Jo at the brink of crying, she was very emotional and weak_

"_Yes you are and when that mutt goes on the street he'll starve for days, but don't worry he'll be put out of his misery there's always death" Jenna teased_

_Jo was so hurt, she never knew why her sister hated her so much, she never hurt her before. She tried so hard to make her like her but nothing she did work. Every word Jo said seemed to make Jenna hate her more. _

"_I hate you!" shouted Jo, she ran out crying leaving Jenna behind laughing_

"_Whatevs" said Jenna words didn't hurt her, her life was already messed up._

_Those were the last words Jo ever said to her sister. Jenna Keener was kidnapped, raped, tortured then killed on that same day. No one ever found the killer and after days of searching Jenna's headless body was found in a near by lake._

_The family was devastated and in morn, everyone expect Jo. It's not like she didn't love Jenna, she did. Jo she knew she had to be strong for the family. Over time Jo became emotionally detached from her family and society, her family tried to get back the little girl they once knew but it was too late. When Jenna died, Jo died._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*End Flashback*<strong>_

Jo didn't know it yet but she was lost and trapped at the same time, she needed to be rescued, she need to be saved, but who would save her?


	2. Answer me Teddy

**Hey guys I'm finally back on fan fiction, sorry it took so long and I didn't abandon this story I've just been busy…anyways review I posted this chapter already but I decided to re write it slightly.**

Jo walked slowly to Gabe's house. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually enjoyed it there. Sure It took a while to get there but it was definitely worth it. At the Duncan house there was always something interesting while at Jo's house nothing ever happened since Jo's parents were always out of town and Jo's sister Julie always ignored her.

Jo constantly thought of inviting friends over but then she'd be reminded that she didn't have any friends she just had nerds and associates. The closest thing to a friend she had was Gabe but she was convinced that she hated him.

After minutes of walking Jo finally arrived at the Duncan's home. Excited, peppy and happy that she'd see Gabe.

**Jo POV**

"Hey stupid" I said then walked in without being invited

"Typical Jo" Gabe said miserably

"What put you in a bad mood?" I asked

"Why do you care?" he asked rudely

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice" I said backing off a bit, much nicer than how I uasually am.

"Whatever Jo, here's your home work" Gabe said handing me his home work.

Then he just left me sitting there by myself, harsh much. I know where not exactly friends and he hates me but no need to be so mean, I swear if he didn't already leave I'd break his arm, or leg or better yet injure an internal oragan see how he likes it.

I know I'm over reacting but that's how I deal with my emotions through physical violence and it works.

"Oh hi Jo" said teddy sitting down beside me

"Hey" I said half smiling

"Are you here to see Gabe?" she asked weirdly giving me a smirk

"No! Why would I be here to see stupid" I said awkwardly slightly smiling

"If you must know I came to pick up my home work" I continued

"Okay then, not to be rude but Jo, um why are you still here" Teddy said quickly then covered her face with her arms.

Do I scare her that much?

"Please don't hurt me" she then continued

"I won't hurt you Teddy, I'll just go" I said sadly while putting my algebra home work in my backpack.

Why do people not like me? I'm cool,I'm not bad looking, I'm persuasive Heck! I'm awesome. Is there something wrong with me because for some reason either people hate me or are scared of me. I don't care what people think but it would be cool if one person liked me…..maybe Gabe.

Ewwww gross! I can't believe I just thought of stupid in that way… well he is kinda cute.

"Teddy can I ask you something?" I said on my way out

"Sure…..anything" She said relieved

"Why do people hate me?" I asked

"People don't hate you Jo" she said, I could tell she was lying

"Teddy don't lie to me" I said kind of crazy like

"I mean Gabe hates me" I continued

"He doesn't hate you" Teddy lied again

I gave her a look then she continued.

"Well why do you care in the first place?" she asked

"I didn't say I care I'm just curious….." I answered

"Oh well don't mind him, he's just evil and between me and you he's a softy" Teddy said smiling, I half smiled too.

"Hey Teddy can you get Gabe for me I have to tell him something?"

**Cliff hanger guys I did it over, what did you guys think better than the first right? And I know what im gonna do next so…..yep review XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**


End file.
